one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Sonic the Hedgehog vs. The Scout
Sonic the Hedgehog vs. The Scout is a One Minute Melee created by AgentHoxton. Description It's a need - a need for speed - as the blue and red speedsters of SEGA and Valve clash in 60 seconds of non-stop action! Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! (Press Start) The menu is brought up with the announcer declaring "Select your character!" From the main menu, the P1 character select icon goes over Sonic's, and P2's goes over The Scout's. Fight! Out in the plains of the Badlands, the RED Scout stood over a battered and defeated Compa, bat slung over his shoulder as he admired his handiwork. He walked up to her and slammed his aluminium bat down, hurting her more. She was crying as the Scout loomed over her. "Yeah, you thought killing our doctor was a smart move, smarty-pants?" He taunted as he smashed her with his bat again, intent on making her suffer. Further back, a blur suddenly began to race towards the scene. His blue fur and red shoes indicated that it was none other than the Blue Blur himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. And in contrast to his usually-known carefree attitude, he was angry. Angry at the Boston mercenary. He continued to run up as he closed the distance between him and the Scout. "Hey, red-boy!" Sonic yelled above the sound of the wind rushing by him. "Yo, what do you want? I'm busy!" Scout yelled back, standing back to his full height and slowly turning around to the source of the voice. "Think fast!" Sonic suddenly shouted as he jumped into the air and roundhouse kicked Scout in the face, knocking him far away from Compa and sending him tumbling across the ground. Sonic landed some distance away as the Scout got to his feet. "You think it's fun to just hurt innocent people for your sick amusement?" Sonic challenged, pointing at the mercenary before getting into a fighting stance. Scout got mad. "Oh, you're gonna try and get in the way of me and revenge? Bring it, rodent!" He retorted, readying his bat and similarly getting into a battle stance. And it was at this point Sonic started to run straight at him, as Scout stood anticipating him to get up close. NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! As Sonic got into the Scout's vicinity, the Scout swung his bat, only for Sonic to duck underneath it. He jumps up and kicks him in the face once, and follows up with a punch. The Scout staggers back, only to run right back up to Sonic again and kick him in the jaw, before blasting him away with the Force-A-Nature, drawing some blood from the hedgehog in the process. As Sonic tumbled back across the dirt, the Scout took out his Sandman and a baseball. "Catch this!" Scout taunted as he threw the baseball into the air, taking into account the trajectory needed, and swinging the Sandman, launching the baseball at Sonic. Sonic eventually comes to, but not before the baseball whacks him in the head, stunning him again and leaving him dazed in place. The Scout uses the opportunity to run up to Sonic, whacking him over the head with his standard bat multiple times before grabbing the Blue Blur by his head, throwing him into air. The mercenary then jumps up to meet him and uses a double-jump to get above him to slam his bat down on the hedgehog. "Bonk!" Scout called out as he landed the hit on Sonic, sending the Blue Blur crashing into the ground. However, Sonic rolls out of the way before the Scout could land on him before running up and uppercutting Scout into the air and following up with a Homing Attack, knocking the Scout away. The Scout fires his pistol at the hedgehog, but Sonic is able to dodge all of the bullets with ease. "Come on! Is that all you got?" Sonic jeered. Scout, in retaliation, brings out his Flying Guillotine, throwing it at the hedgehog. However, Sonic dodges as he runs up to Scout again and uses a Homing Attack on him, sending him to the ground again. This time, Sonic charges up a Spin Dash. As the Scout gets to his feet, the Blue Blur unleashes the Spin Dash on him, knocking him away. The Scout tumbles through the air again, but this time runs up to Sonic again, drawing a Scattergun. He shoots Sonic in the feet, causing the hedgehog to lose his balance. He then points the Force-A-Nature to the Blue Blur's chest. "Checkmate, dummy!" Scout declared, shooting Sonic away and causing him to slam into some boulders. The Scout puts away his guns, confident in that he's won... Except he didn't. For out from the boulders, a battered looking Sonic emerged, with the Chaos Emeralds surrounding him. A bright flash of light later, and he had now transformed into Super Sonic. "Now I'll show you!" Sonic declared. "Oh crap, oh crap!" Scout thought, panicking. But then he realised he had one last calling card left. He got out his can of Bonk! Atomic Punch and chugged it down, dropping the can just as Super Sonic rammed into him. Super Sonic continued to assault the mercenary with flying blows, but nothing seemed to be working. Super Sonic rammed the Scout into the air as he confronted him, keeping in front of him despite the velocities. "Hahaha! You'll never hit me! You'll never--" He was suddenly cut off as he felt a lot of energy flowing out of him. The Bonk had worn off. And he knew he was in trouble now. "Uh oh..." Scout muttered as they now descended towards the ground. Super Sonic smirked, folding his arms. "Checkmate, dummy." Super Sonic told him, before flying above him and ramming straight into him with a flying kick, launching the Scout into the ground at incredible speed, finishing him. K.O! Super Sonic came back to the original vicinity before reverting back to normal. Compa, lying on the ground in pain nearby, spots the hedgehog and sits upright as Sonic approaches. Sonic puts a hand on her shoulder as he looks over her injuries. "That guy's not gonna be a problem to you any more." Sonic told her. "How hurt are you? Can you walk?" "Ngh... I-I might need a little help... but th-thanks for saving me, Mister...?" Compa responded. Sonic smiled at her, pulling her to her feet and allowing her to lean against him for support. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He answered. Sonic gradually began to lead Compa away from the scene, Compa limping as she held onto Sonic, whom of which stayed close by. Compa then looked over to him. "Mister Hedgehog... why did you come all the way out here to save me?" She asked. Sonic smiled once more. "Do I need a reason to want to help out a friend?" He told her, waggling his finger with his free hand. THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:AgentHoxton Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music